


Redeeming Draco

by EmeraldEyes0921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes0921/pseuds/EmeraldEyes0921
Summary: Meet Willow Everspeak, Gryffindor Pureblood, best friends with Ginny and the twins, and completely unaware of her fathers past. Follow her as she journeys through school, a war, and a romance with the prince of Slytherin, who she hates, and finding out the secrets her father has hidden from her. She may even become a spy, if Dumbledore gets his way. Potions prodigy, kind to everyone, will she keep her morality through this war or will she become more like her Slytherin family then she ever wanted to be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 3





	1. A Little Bit of History and a Campsite to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Harry Potter. We only own our characters. Story cowritten by anglewnw. The first chapter or so will be background information on Willow, before starting off in year three for our character, year four in the HP story line.

* * *

“Sometimes in life, a sudden situation, a moment in time, alters your whole life, forever changes the road ahead.”  
― **Ahmad Ardalan**

* * *

Despite growing up without a mother, life for Willow Everspeak has always been a walk in the park. Her father, Caspian, has always spoiled his little ‘snowflake’, bending to her every want and need. She was about to embark on her first real adventure to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and little did she know that one small decision made by no choice of her own would cause her entire life to change.

A small young girl with long wavy black hair, blue eyes, pale freckled skin steps through the barrier for platform 9 ¾, a man one could only assume was her father holding her hand and smiling as she looked around curiously.

“Papa, look the train is my favourite colour,” the girl chants excitedly rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Yes, my little snowflake, it is. Come Willow, the train leaves in a moment,” the man said, gently tugging her towards the open door. He kneels in front of her, using one hand to push his shaggy black hair off his shoulder. “You study hard and focus on school and you will do well, snowflake. Write me whenever you wish. I love you, dove.” He kisses Willow on the forehead and gently nudges her towards the train.

“Papa, what if they don’t like me,” Willow asks, jumping into his arms and clinging on tightly. “I’m scared, Papa.”

“Willow, snowflake. Anyone who doesn’t like you is a fool and doesn’t deserve your friendship. Now, Everspeaks are never scared. Go get on the train,” Caspian said, blinking back a few tears. He watched as his only child disappeared among the throng of students getting on the train, sighing softly as he turned to leave.

“Everspeak,” a man stated, placing one hand on Caspien’s shoulder, not missing the flinch the dark-haired man made. “Why are you avoiding coming to the meetings,” a tall man with long blonde hair whispered.

“Malfoy, leave me alone. He is gone and I am living my life, protecting my daughter. I will not grovel for a dead man, I will not serve one,” Caspian stated shrugging the man’s hand away, turning to leave he heard Malfoy say, “he won’t be dead for long.” Caspian shivered and prayed this was not the case, for his sake and Willow’s.

After being sorted into Gryffindor, Willow’s first two years of Hogwarts passed by without much excitement. If you don’t count being best friends with the only girl in the Weasley family, who foolishly wrote in an unknown journal and brought about the Chamber of Secrets. Or if having a murderer on the loose and a werewolf for a teacher can be counted as dull. While she was never directly involved with any of these misadventures, she did wonder how her fellow Gryffindor’s could attract so much outrageous trouble. We begin our story at the Quidditch World Cup where Willow has joined the Weasley family for the outing.

* * *

“Willow, wake up or we will be late!” Ginny shouted throwing a pillow at her sleeping friend causing her to groan and fall off the bed in surprise. “oops.” Ginny ran from the room laughing.

Willow mumbled some not so friendly words under her breath as she stood from the pile of blankets that fell to the floor with her, rubbing the sleep from her sapphire blue eyes. She grabbed her bag from the corner and began rummaging around for her muggle clothes for the day. Pulling a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green button up tunic from the bag, she hastily got dressed needing enough time to tame her long black hair. Willow was just finishing up her fish tale braid when Ginny came bounding back in the room.

“Oh, good you’re almost ready, Mum sent me up here to make sure you had time to eat something,” Ginny said dragging Willow from the room eagerly.

Willow winced, as she walked shoulder first into the door frame, glaring at the red head in front of her. Following Ginny down the stairs, Willow greeted those awake with a soft, “Good Morning” as the smell of porridge filled the kitchen.

“Willow, deary, have some porridge before you leave,” Mrs. Weasley said placing a bowl of porridge on the table, ushering the shy girl into a chair.

“Thank you,” she whispered, unwilling to tell the matron of the family that she wasn’t a fan of porridge. She slowly ate the bowl, which to her surprise was quite good and didn’t remind her of the mush her father had attempted over the years. “This is delicious, Mrs. Weasley.”

Mrs. Weasley beamed with pride as the rest of the sleepy crew stumbled wearily into the kitchen and were given their own bowl to eat. She vaguely heard the group talking about Apparition and explain splinching to Harry, wincing as she recalled the time her father had apparated too quickly and left behind a toe. Standing, Willow took her bowl over to the sink and began to hand wash it, before instantly being shoo’d away by Mrs. Weasley saying, “Don’t be silly dear, I will clean up, you are our guest.”

Willow slipped on her black boots, gloves and cap before putting on her leather jacket lined with fur, snickering as she watched the twins lose all of their experimental toffees. Mrs. Weasley scolding them as they headed out the door.

Willow took a deep breath of the crisp morning air, hanging back from the group to avoid being engaged in any unnecessary conversation, the twins falling back with her. She smirked and gave a small chuckle at the dejected look on their faces at being caught.

“It’s not funny Everspeak, we have been working on them for months and really wanted to test them out today,” Fred said, sulking, George nodding and sighing with his twin.

Willow laughed outright, reaching a hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulling out a handful of the ton-tongue toffees. The twins stopped walking, looking at the pale petite girl in shock and awe, spluttering idiotically. “Well, if you don’t want them,” Willow said raising her arm as if to throw them in the woods.

“Wait, yes we want them, but…” Fred started.

“How did you get them,” George finished as they both grabbed the tricky treats from her hands.

Willow shrugged and mumbled, “No one watches the quiet girl.”

“Willow Everspeak, this could be the beginning of a mischievous friendship,” the twins said at the same time.

Willow blushed and became suddenly interested in the ground, screaming and stumbling over an exposed tree root when Cedric Diggory jumped from a tree. Willow looked up from the ground she has found herself on twice in one day and glared at the Hufflepuff boy as he offered her a hand.

“Sorry, Everspeak. Didn’t mean to startle you,” he said flashing her a panty-dropping grin.

Willow took his offered hand and stood, dusting the dirt of her pants before turning to him and asking, “What are you doing here anyway, Diggory?”

“We are taking the same portkey,” Cedric responded pointing to the old boot on the hilltop that everyone else has gathered around.

Willow turned slightly green, remembering the one and only time she had every traveled by portkey and suddenly regrets eating anything for breakfast. She stared at the boot and for a split second debated just not going to the game and heading home to avoid the embarrassment of puking in front of the few friends she has.

“Willow, let’s go, touch the portkey or you will be left behind,” Ginny shouted, yanking the startled girl into the circle.

Willow closed her eyes as the invisible force yanked her closer to the portkey by her navel, body colliding into whoever was next to her, crashing not so gracefully into the ground, Ginny landing on top of her. She kept her eyes clenched tightly closed as a wave of nausea swept over her and she willed herself not to puke as everyone else groaned and stood on shaky feet.

“Wills are you ok?” she heard a distant voice ask, her ears ringing from the travel. Willow nodded and put a hand up to indicate she needed a moment to regain herself. Three deep breaths and lots of inner monologue later, Willow opened her eyes to find the twins and Ginny looking down at her, two up-to-no good smiles and a look of concern donned their faces.

“I’m fine, just do not like traveling by portkey,” Willow said standing slowly, gripping one of the twins as she was still slightly dizzy.

The walk from the portkey landing site to the campsite was a blur to Willow as she struggled to keep from re-tasting the morning porridge.

“Right,” she heard Arthur exclaim. “No magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we’re out in these numbers on Muggle land. We’ll be putting these tents up by hand.”

Willow groaned at the idea of struggling with poles and canvas, eyes rolling as Arthur asked Harry what to do first. She watched as Harry and Hermione started working it out where things went and how, laughing as Mr. Weasley kept getting in the way. His excitement for all things Muggle causing him to be a hinderance not a help. After what felt like hours the two tents were up and ready for everyone to rest in. Willow sighed in relief and rushed into the tent, missing the jaw dropping shock on Harry and Hermione’s face when they walked into the fully furnished wizard’s version of a tent.

A debate about how to cook began as Willow wondered into the girls’ tent and crashed on the couch, her nausea finally starting to ebb away. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and fell into a disturbed sleep.

_Willow looked around the tent, seeing everyone talking and laughing, overcome with a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Suddenly the tent caught on fire and her friends faded from view, screams filling the air as dark figures fell upon them. Willow froze in place, her mouth open in a silent scream as one of the figures aimed his wand at her and said… “Willow, Wake Up!”_

Willow jumped with a start, her head colliding with the arm of the person who woke her. “Ouch,” she exclaimed, the feeling of dread slowing fading into embarrassment, the images from the dream slipping from her memory.

“You were screaming,” Harry said, helping her to sit up. “Bad dreams? I get those a lot too.”

Willow nodded, shaking her had as the last of the dream faded from her mind, “I can’t remember what it was about. All I remember is fear, pure and overwhelming fear.” She shivered and gave Harry a small smile.

“Lunch is ready,” Ginny shouted from the front of the tent, waving them to come join them.

Willow’s stomach rumbled as if it had a mind of its own, causing her pale cheeks to tinge pink as Harry chuckled on his way towards the entrance. Willow hopped to her feet and followed him, shocked to see it was well into noon and realizing she slept far longer than she had wanted. “I am soo sorry, Mr. Weasley. I did not mean to fall asleep and not help. Traveling by portkey makes me very ill. Please let me be the one to clean up from lunch.” Willow apologized profusely as Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived to enjoy the eggs and sausages.

Mr. Weasley just smiled and waved her off. Halfway through lunch Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet eagerly waving at a man who was approaching their tent. “Aha!” he said. “The man of the moment! Ludo!”

Willow always shy around new people kept her eyes down, barely peaking at the large man dressed in Quidditch robes. It wasn’t until her name was spoken did she look the man in the eyes, “This is my daughter’s friend Willow Everspeak.” Bagman’s eyes went wide as he looked her over, recognition for her name written all over his face.

Caught off guard by the wide eyed shock the man seemed to have in regards to her, Willow zoned out, getting lost in her own thoughts. ‘Did he know my mother? Does he know my dad? Should I try and talk to him? Don’t be stupid Willow.” She chastised herself as a loud pop of apparition startled her back to the present. Another ministry official, Barty Crouch, had appeared at their campsite to inform Ludo that the Bulgarians need 12 more box seats. Percy being the brown-nosing suck up that he was offered the man a cup of tea and when Barty called him Weatherby, the twins practically lit up with mischief. Willow busied herself clearing lunch, taking the dishes into the tent avoiding any more ministry officials giving her strange and confusing looks.

Little did Willow know that the night had only just begun.


	2. A Quidditch Game to Remeber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch is supposed to be fun... right? Follow Willow as she goes to the quidditch game and faces death eaters. Will she stumble upon a secret? Will she survive the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing but our own invented characters.

Secrets tend to get revealed when you’re feeling most loved and when you’re feeling most betrayed. -Unknown

Willow and Ginny followed the twins around as they strolled through the salesman selling souvenirs before the match. She noticed how their eyes lit up then dulled when they saw how much certain things cost, especially they Omnioculars. Willow snuck quietly away and purchased 4 pairs for her friends. Hiding the bag behind her back, she followed the Weasleys back towards the camp, smiling when she saw everyone else sporting shamrock hats and rosettes. A sudden loud booming gong sounded from beyond the woods, causing Willow to jump with a silent scream as Mr. Weasley yelled “it’s time,” his excitement contagious.

Everyone rushed into the woods and followed Mr. Weasley, the sounds of others laughter and shouts surrounding them. Willow clutched her bag of omnioculars close to her chest laughing with the others as they headed towards the pitch, her heart thrumming with excitement and somewhere deep down a fear that something was not right. She eyes the stairs as she heard the Ministry witch say top box, her desire to be utterly lazy winning with being modest.

“Oi, Fred! Wanna give me a piggyback ride to the top?” Willow asked, surprising herself with her boldness.

Fred and George both turned to her as if unsure they heard her correctly.

“You want me to what,” Fred asked. “Oi you hear this, George, little pixie wants me to carry her to the top.”

“I heard her Freddy, but why would she ask you? I mean I am clearly the stronger of us and the better looking,” George pretends to be appalled, hand on his chest in fake outrage.

Fred laughs as Willow’s pale skin tinges pink and she makes to walk past them, wishing she had never asked. Fred stops her suddenly and says, “I didn’t say no, pixie. Hop on.”

Willow smiles and hops on his back handing her bag to George. “All right let’s go,” Willow says laughing as she holds on tightly. When they reach the top where their seats are, Fred drops Willow ungracefully into a seat before they both plop into chairs next to her. No words were spoken as they all admired the perfect view of the Quidditch pitch. “Wow,” all three said laughing softly.

“Thank you, Fred. I wasn’t liking the look of those stairs,” Willow said taking her bag from George before handing them both a pair of the omnioculars she had bought. Ignoring their looks of shock, she leaned around Fred and handed the other pair to Ginny, smiling as she nodded a soft thanks to her.

The twins didn’t have a chance to speak when they heard a sudden annoying drawl from behind them, “Aww, your little girlfriend had to but you a present. What’s the matter you traitors couldn’t afford them yourselves?”

Willow turned her had sharply making eye contact with the sneering Slytherin. “Malfoy,” she whispered, eyes flashing angrily.

Malfoy turned to look at the girl, eyes flashing, a sneer permanently stuck to his face, looking her up and down, “Who are you, to be speaking to me?”, he hissed. “What’s your name again, Everwood?”

“Aah, Ms. Everspeak. How is your father doing? I do so miss our meetings together,” Lucius Malfoy said, turning to the children, looking from the small raven-haired girl to the red-heads that flanked her. “Weasleys? How on earth did you manage to afford these seats? Sell a child or two did you Arthur,” Malfoy Sr. shouted down the aisle.

“Not that it is any of your business, Sir. But the minister gave Mr. Weasley these seats, as he is a valued ministry employee who didn’t pay his way into his job,” Willow stated calmly, anger flashing behind sapphire eyes.

Draco’s eyes widened in shock and he involuntarily flinched as his father reached towards Willow and grasped her chin. He couldn’t help to slightly admire the defiant flame that danced in her eyes. “You would do well to learn your place girl, before I have to teach it to you.” Lucius whispered loud enough for only her and Draco to hear.

Willow jerked her face away from the man, slapping at his offending hand, “To quote your son, ‘my father will be hearing about this,’” She stated before turning away, efficiently dismissing the blonde pair.

A shocked silence passed over the elder Malfoy, fist clenching around his wand, his son eyeing the girl admiringly, before he settled back into his chair for the match. The match was a blur of green and red, yelling and laughter and before long the game was over Ireland winning despite Bulgarian star Viktor Krum catching the snitch. The group of giggling children and merry adults made there way back to the campsite, talk of the Wronski feint and the Irish victory echoing through the woods.

Drinking butterbeer and listening to the twins’ tease Ron about his love for Krum, Ginny and Willow curled up on the couch, watching the merriment and laughing with one another. Suddenly screams and loud bangs could be heard from outside “Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on,” said George.

“Stop, Stop it! It’s not the Irish. We’ve got to get out of here. Now,” Mr. Weasley said, grabbing Ginny and Willow, ushering them towards the front of the tent.

The screaming, the Death Eaters and the utter terror in the air threatened to swallow Willow as she struggled to keep up with the twins and Ginny, who were ordered to stay together. Clinging tightly to Fred’s hand as he dragged her along, she was suddenly flung into the air as a tent next to her exploded and caught fire. Momentarily stunned, Willow fought to breath as she stood on shaky feet panting in large gulps of air, hands on her knees. Looking up, she grabbed her wand as she was face to face with one of the masked monsters. Her heart hammering so loudly in her chest, she thought it would explode from fear. The Death Eater tilted his head looking her up and down, taking one slow step towards her, awakening her from her frozen stance.

“Incendio,” Willow shouted, throwing the spell over her shoulder as she ran towards the woods, hoping to lose the maniac and find her way to the portkey.

Once in the woods she stopped for a breath and listened for the sound of footsteps behind her. Sighing audibly in relief, she took in her surroundings and realized she was as lost as could be, every way she looked being filled with smoke and more trees. Walking slowly in whatever direction looked the safest, Willow sniffled as she tried to blink back her tears, not being able to afford a moment to cry for fear of being found by a death eater looking for blood.

“Everspeak!” a voice yelled from her left, causing the startled girl to draw her wand and yelp in surprise. “What are you doing? Out here all alone? Don’t you know that it isn’t safe for blood traitors like you to be wondering in the woods filled with Dark Wizards,” Draco Malfoy said, stepping from behind a nearby tree. “Maybe I should yell and lead them your way? Hmm. What do you think they would… You’re bleeding. Do you know that?”

Draco took a step towards Willow, causing her to step backwards and trip, her head colliding with a nearby tree as she fell unconscious as his feet. Draco sighed and picked up the unconscious girl, taking a moment to admire her beauty before sneering down at her and muttering about having to carry a traitor to safety. Draco walked for ten minutes when he heard a faint shout of “Willow” to his left. Rolling his eyes, he turned and walked in that direction, as Willow started to stir in his arms.

“Everspeak, don’t squirm. I don’t want to drop you, we are nearly to your precious Weasleys now,” Malfoy whispered harshly.

Willow opened her eyes and looked up at the face of one of the most despised Slytherin boys in school a strange fluttering in her belly as she took in his almost angelic features and silver eyes. Shaking her head, she pushed away the weird flutters and chalked them up to her possible brain injury.

“Put her down, Malfoy,” Fred shouted, wand aimed at the blonde’s face.

“Yea drop her you snake,” George repeated.

“As you wish,” Malfoy said, dropping Willow onto the ground a large groan escaping her lips as she glared from half closed lids.

“Now sod off,” Ginny said as she dropped down on the ground next to her friend.

“Fred, George. She is bleeding from her leg and her head. We need to get her to the portkey,” Ginny shouted at the twins.

“I am not sure what happened to her leg, but she hit her head on a tree when she fell,” Malfoy shouted over his shoulder as he walked away from the scene.

“Watch your back at school mate! We know you did this,” Fred shouted before turning to help get Willow to safety.

“He didn’t,” Willow whispered, sitting up slowly, hand clutching her head, blood coating her fingers. “He may have actually saved my life. I was lost and anyone could have found me. I would much rather it be the blonde prick then one of those dark wizards. “

The twins looked shocked and Ginny smiled softly a tear rolling down her dirty cheek. George picked Willow up despite her protests of being able to walk and carried her towards the portkey. The four of them sighed in relief when they saw everyone else waiting for them. All of them rushing to meet them.

“There you are, we were worried sick. Willow, are you all right? What happened,” Harry asked, worry marring his features.

“Not now, we have to get home then we shall check you out ok Willow?” Mr. Weasley asked.

Willow nodded, slowly being placed on her feet so she could grab the portkey, knowing that this time she would not be able to avoid vomiting after the travel home. The portkey activated spinning them all back to the Burrow where Willow promptly collapsed and fainted to the shock of Mr. Weasley who caught her just before she hit the ground.

Willow awoke sometime later to the worried face of her father hovering above her, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. “Papa, what are you doing here?” Willow asked, trying to sit up.

“No, rest snowflake. You had a minor concussion and a burned laceration on your leg. You are healed but weak. I will be taking you home tomorrow,” Caspian replied, rubbing his daughter’s hair, knowing that something big was coming.

Willow nodded, drifting back to sleep, unbeknownst to her that the Quidditch Match was just the beginning of her encounters with Death Eaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and review. We would love to hear from you!


End file.
